leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Super Contest
|the contests in Generation III, , and the |Pokémon Contest}} ---- A Pokémon Super Contest (Japanese: ポケモンスーパーコンテスト Pokémon Super Contest) is an expanded format of the Pokémon Contests for the Generation IV , specifically in . In it, are rated on their appearance and performance, rather than strength. They are different from the previous generation's competitions in that not only do they have more rounds, but rounds from the earlier games have been altered. They come in four rankings in the same five categories as Generation III: , , , , and . Super Contests of all s are held at the Super Contest Hall in Hearthome City. Competitions Visual Competition The Visual Competition is where players dress up their Pokémon depending on a theme. The Visual Competition score consists of two parts: the condition portion and the dress-up portion. The score from the Visual Competition is the total number of hearts given from both portions. Dance Competition In the next round, all four Pokémon dance on the stage. Competitors control their Pokémon with four buttons: |Left}}, |Right}}, |Front}}, and |Jump}}. The dancer in front chooses up to three steps in the Normal Rank and Great Rank , and four in the Great Rank , Ultra Rank and Master Rank, matching the beat as closely as possible. Then the backup dancers try to match the lead dancer's moves. Each Pokémon will lead for two measures (a measure is the time it takes for the lead dancer to make its moves and the backup dancers to follow), and each measure will contain 16 beats for both halves in the Normal and Great Ranks and 24 beats in the other ranks. At the bottom of the top screen, a simple shows the steps with a bouncing on top of it keeping the beat. A Pokémon earns 1 point for each step judged as "Good", and 2 points for each step judged as "Excellent". A step judged as a "Miss" does not score. The maximum score for the Dance Competition is thus 48 points in Contests with 3 steps, and 64 points in Contests with 4 steps. Acting Competition This is the equivalent of the second round of Pokémon Contests in Generation III. Pokémon perform moves for one of the three Contest Judges, Jordan, , or Keira, to earn Appeal Points. At the end of each round, judges award extra points to the Pokémon: 3 points if only one Pokémon performed to them, 2 points each if two Pokémon performed to them, 1 point apiece if three Pokémon performed to them, and none if all Pokémon performed to them. This competition has four rounds, rather than the five rounds found in Generation III. The Pokémon, contrary to the Hoenn Contests, get their position by their scoring in reverse. The best scorer goes last and the worst scorer goes first. Performing a Contest-specific move (i.e. a Tough move in a Tough Contest) to any judge causes their Voltage to go up by 1, however, an incompatible move (such as a Smart move in a Cool Contest) causes the Voltage to go down by 1. The Pokémon who fills the Voltage meter will receive a bonus from the judge they performed to: Keira and Jordan give +5, Dexter (as the head judge) gives +8. Unlike in Generation III, the most a Pokémon can use any move in succession is two times. Most moves can only be used once, while specific moves, such as or , may be used twice in a row. If a Pokémon only has one move, it may not enter a Super Contest (including Visual and Dance practice sessions). This makes it impossible for and to legitimately have any Super Contest Ribbons. The number of points earned from the Acting Competition is 10 times the number of hearts received. Results To compute a Pokémon's final score, the scores from each competition are first scaled such that the Pokémon with the best score in the competition is given 33 points, and the other Pokémon are given scores proportional to this score. This score is then scaled again such that the best score is given 64 points, and the other Pokémon are given scores proportional to this score. The final score of a Pokémon is the sum of the Pokémon's scores from each of the competitions, and the Pokémon with the highest final score wins. If there is a tie for highest score, a winner among the tied players is randomly chosen. Awards The winning Pokémon will receive a Ribbon for the Contest condition and rank. They will also receive a special Accessory the first time the Contest is completed successfully. Accessory prizes Notable contestants There are several contestants that are also encountered throughout the storylines of the games. They are only encountered in the Master Rank after the player beats the Elite Four. Fantina Fantina is a Gym Leader from Hearthome City. She competes with her , named Loony. Johanna Johanna is the 's mother. She competes with her , named Jumpy. She also seems to be well acquainted with the judge Keira. Jasmine Jasmine is a Gym Leader, from Olivine City, in Johto. She competes with her , named Rusty. Casey Casey is a Pokémon Center Nurse (presumably 's). She competes with her , named Pinky. In the manga Pokémon Super Contests have been featured in multiple manga series based on . In the Pokémon Adventures manga During the , accidentally entered a Super Contest in Hearthome City. After performing terribly at the Dance Competition, she vowed to win the next day's Contest in her family's name. She managed to win a Normal Rank Super Contest with her Prinplup, despite the sabotage on the part of other competitors. The Super Contests follow the games closely, sharing the same competition formula with three segments. In addition, in this canon the Coordinators dance along with their Pokémon in the Dance Competition. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Fairly early during their journey, Hareta, Mitsumi and Jun participated in Super Contests. Hareta and Jun took part in a Normal Rank Contest, while Mitsumi took part in Master Rank Contest. The manga's Contests follows the formula established in the games closely, having the same three segments. Trivia * The Super Contest ranks are named after the original Kanto Poké Balls (Normal, Great, Ultra, and Master). * Pokémon that have Ribbons earned in Pokémon Contests in Generation III do not have any advantage when entering a Super Contest; they must go through all four ranks no matter what. * Pokémon back sprites are often flipped in the Acting Competition, but there are exceptions for noticeably asymmetrical Pokémon, such as and . ** In spite of this, 's sprite is flipped, despite its obviously asymmetrical appearance. * There appears to be a formal or semi-formal dress code for Super Contest entrants—in the Generation IV games, the player character is given a tuxedo or dress (dependent on gender) by Johanna prior to their first Contest, and anime characters are also required to dress up for Sinnoh region Contests (though didn't do so in his first Contest). * In , the Pokémon keep their sprite from Diamond and Pearl during the Visual and Dance Competitions. ** The main reason for this is to provide compatibility for multiplayer Super Contests, as the winner of the most recent Super Contest would have a photo of itself in its dressed-up state displayed in front of the reception desks in the Contest Hall. In other languages |bordercolor= |fi=Superkilpailu |nl=Superwedstrijd |fr=Super Concours Pokémon |de=Pokémon Wettbewerb |it=Super Gara Pokémon |es=Súper Concurso Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 슈퍼 콘테스트 Pokémon Super Contest |vi=Hội trình diễn cao cấp }} Category:Terminology Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon Platinum de:Wettbewerb (Sinnoh) es:Súper concurso it:Super Gara Pokémon zh:宝可梦超级华丽大赛